


It's About Time

by AussieFawn



Category: Daredevil (Netflix), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: BAMF Foggy, BAMF Matt Murdock, Daredevil Identity Revealed, F/M, Hurt Matt Murdock, Identity Reveal, Mild torture, Other, Probably lots of grammar mistakes, Slight Claire/Matt, Slightly OOC Karen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieFawn/pseuds/AussieFawn
Summary: "Do you attract trouble or just aggressively pursue it?" Foggy grunted as he strained against the ropes holding him. Karen sat opposite him in a similar position.OR the fic where Foggy and Karen get captured and tortured and need help escaping. Cue Daredevil, a semi-badass fight scene, and Karen finally finding out who the man in the mask is.





	1. It was a dark and gloomy night

Consciousness came to Foggy slowly, accompanied by a steady throb in his head and a dull ache in all of his joints. He groaned as he tried stretching out his limbs, only to find them tied to something hard and uncomfortable. He dimly registered the sound of someone softly calling his name, and with a bit of effort, Foggy opened his eyes. Squinting in the light, foggy could see the outline of someone tied in a chair opposite him.

"Do you attract trouble or just aggressively pursue it?" Foggy grunted as he strained against the ropes holding him. Karen sat opposite him in a similar position. 

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't follow me Foggy." Karen, satisfied that Foggy was okay, slumped in her chair. 

"I had to follow you! You were acting weird in the bar last night, and then I saw some shady-looking boy-band type guys follow you out. I am a gentleman Karen and I care about you. I wasn't going to just leave you alone, not with what we've been through lately." 

"That's gonna get you in trouble lover-boy." One of the shady guys from the bar last night appeared on their right, walking into the dim light cast on them by the lone bulb directly above. He twirled a piece of metal piping in his hand as he sauntered over and circled the pair, disappearing from Foggy's sight momentarily.  Foggy used this time to glance around the room they were being held in. It was large, mostly empty, and cold. He could make out large shapes resembling containers spattered around the area; an old storage warehouse would be his best bet.

"Oh that's funny, is that not what this is?" The metal pipe connected with the back of Foggys head. He hissed as a sharp pain exploded in the back of his skull and stars danced in his vision momentarily. Karen surged forward in distress before being slammed back by the ropes. Foggy softly shook his head and strained a smile at Karen as the shady guy reappeared to the left of him, tapping the pipe in his hands. 

"Please, leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Karen sobbed between shaky breaths, her efforts at trying to free herself becoming more frantic. 

"Oh, but he has everything to do with it now. We've tangled with you before Miss Page, and you've proven yourself to be nothing but trouble. So we've decided to take a more... Unorthodox approach. You yourself won't talk, but I wonder how you'll fare when it's somebody else's life on the line." At this the shady guy stopped in front of Foggy, bending down and giving him a shallow smile. "As I was saying, _Foggy,_ it's not in your best interests to get close to this girl. She has a habit of killing those that care about her. First a Mr Daniel Fischer, a Mrs. Elena Cardenas, then poor Ben Urich, and now you." 

Foggy's heart started beating rapidly as the metal pipe was raised once again and pressed lightly against the side of his face, which put it in a prime position for him to feel that it had a sharp point on one end, threatening to break skin. 

"That wasn't me! I didn't kill them, it was Fisk, please you have to believe me, I would never!" Karen pleaded, her small body shaking with the effort to hold in the tears. From behind her, Foggy could see movements in the shadows, more men spreading out around the trio, staying just outside of the small bubble of light. Foggy couldn't count how many there were, but he could still see the metallic glint off of several objects; Pipes, bats, guns - Foggy had a feeling they weren't there for a rescue operation. 

"Nevertheless Miss Page, there is one death that you are responsible for that my men and I take quite personally." The jagged point of the pipe left Foggy's skin, and he sighed in relief at the lack of pressure. The man turned towards Karen, nodding towards two men standing behind her. They circled around her and the pipe-wielding man before stationing themselves behind Foggy. Now closer and in brighter light, Foggy could see that each man held at least two knives on them. Whatever they had planned wasn't going to be pleasant, their best option at this point was to stall, to wait for Matt to find them, surely he would've realised they were missing by now, right? 

"Perhaps you remember him, Miss Page? Does the name James Wesley ring any bells?" Foggy frowned, Wesley sounded familiar he's sure he's heard that name before, but he doesn't remember Karen having any business with him, surely this was a mistake? He looked up in surprise when he heard Karen gasp, all colour drained from her face as she stared at the man above her.


	2. The Plan Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Bad Guy monologue.

"I'm sure you've met him before Mr. Nelson - smart-dressed guy, came into your law firm offering you a considerable sum to have you on retainer. One that you foolishly declined, might I add." The image of a smarmy man in glasses entered Foggy's mind, he remembers the way that he accused Karen for murder, even though he shouldn't have known. He remembers standing in a shop and watching Fisk charm the world with his lies, and a familiar well-dressed man standing behind him, looking proud and untouchable. 

"You mean that son-of-a-bitch that was working for Fisk? Sounds like he deserved whatever happened to him." Foggy saw the mans face screw up in anger before his fist flew at Foggy. He groaned as his vision blurred and blood started pouring from his nose.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you. Wesley was a loyal man that treated people with respect. Why he followed that coward Fisk Ill never know, but Wesley saw something in him and so we followed and obeyed. He didn't deserve to be killed in cold blood by your associate here." Shady Guy gestured vaguely in Karen's direction, but faltered when he saw the look on Foggy's face. "Oh, she didn't tell you? How she shot Wesley several times in the chest - with his own gun mind you - when he was just there to talk?" 

"Karen wouldn't do that. She's not that sort of person, I don't know where you heard that from, but you're mistaken! Right Karen?" Foggy leant forward, looking to Karen, expecting her to join him in her defence, but his words dried in his throat as he saw her face. Karen's eyes were red, staring resolutely at the ground as she hiccupped softly, shoulders shaking. Her voice was quiet when she spoke again. 

"He was going to kill me. He kidnapped me and took me somewhere dark and I was so scared Foggy... I didn't have a choice." 

"You were digging around in his business Miss. Page. Wesley was simply there to offer you a job, and if you refused, he was going to intimidate you into keeping silent. In all my time working for him, I've never seen Wesley kill anyone. He was never one to do the dirty work." Karen's eyes flew to Shady Guys face, searching for a moment before finding whatever truth she was looking for, before bursting into tears again, mumbling litanies of 'Oh god' and 'what have I done' over and over again. Foggy leant back in shock and just stared at her. He knows Karen's been in the line of fire recently, ever since the fiasco with the Union Allied Construction scandal, but to actually kill someone? To hold a gun against them and look in their eyes as they pull the trigger? That doesn't happen without changing the person - permanently. Foggy thought he knew Karen, the gentle soul with a fire burning for justice and truth, but to go so far as to kill somebody? Karen looked like a stranger to him now. 

"Originally, my men and I were just going to kill you for what you did to our friend Miss. Page, however Wesley hated killing somebody without getting some useful information from them first. So we're going to have to play with you and your associate here for a little while until we get what we want." One of the men flanking Foggy grabbed his shoulder and held him firmly in place against the back of the chair, Foggy was sure he would be able to feel his heartbeat with how fast it started pounding. 

"What could I possibly know that you want?" Foggy watched as fear started to creep into Karen's face as Shady Guy started walking towards her. Staying out of reach, he bent down in front of her, tapping the pipe again, watching as Karen's eyes followed its every movement. 

"Oh, nothing too big Miss. Page. Just the identity of the masked man that seems to follow you and your adventures regarding Fisk's business. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen as he's called. If you tell us, we'll give you and your friend here a quick and painless death. If you don't..." The man holding Foggy's shoulder stepped in front of him and in one swift movement punched him in the stomach. Foggy fell forward - as much as he could before the ropes and the mans hand slammed him backwards. He could feel something in his body cramp, his breath coming in shallow gasps, not able to get enough air in, it felt like he was drowning. 

"I don't know who he is! Please, he just showed up one night when I was being attacked - he saved my life - I haven't seen him since then, you have to believe me!" Karen screamed as Foggy was once again punched in the face. Blood filled his mouth and he tried spitting it out, but it just dribbled uselessly onto his shirt. 

"Well isn't that a shame." Shady Guy started walking towards Foggy, the tapping of the pipe in time with his footsteps. "Don't blame me if I don't trust you Miss. Page, but ever since you stuck your nose where it didn't belong, this 'Daredevil' has not only helped you get the word out about the scandal and protected you from your would-be assassins, but he's also single-handedly taken down the entirety of Fisk's operation, all while helping you and your buddies at Nelson and Murdock build a case against Fisk. So I'm going to ask you again," Foggy's heart leapt into his throat as the pipe that the Shady guy was wielding rested gently on the meat of his thigh, the jagged tip pressing in ever so slightly. "What is the Devils name?" 

"Please, I don't kno-" Foggy didn't hear the rest of Karen's sentence, could only register her scream as the pipe that was resting innocently atop his thigh, was lifted momentarily, before being plunged down into his flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's probably getting annoying reading Shady Guy over and over again, so I promise in the next chapter, the action will start and our unnervingly polite baddy will have a name. Any suggestions as to what it shall be?


End file.
